Seven Days of Smoker
by The Rose in Death's Garden
Summary: Drabble collection for Caesar's Palace Shipping Week. A pairing a day for seven days, all featuring Smoker. Day 1: Bonney. Day 2: Tashigi. Day 3: Sadi-chan. Day 4: Alvida. Day 5: Baby 5. Day 6: Mihawk. Day 7: Aokiji.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own One Piece. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda.

title: Seven Days of Smoker  
by: The Rose in Death's Garden  
written for: Caesar's Palace Anchors Away! Shipping Week - Day 1: whisper  
pairing: Smoker/Jewelry Bonney

* * *

Blackbeard was true to his word, leaving Bonney tied up helplessly for Marines to find. He even went so far as to alert the Marines to her presence there. ("One of the eleven Supernovas, bound in seastone, ready and waiting to be arrested.")

By the time she was found, an entire day had passed. And while that might not seem like much time to the average person, it seems much longer for a person who is immobilized, alone and afraid, on an unfamiliar island in a dangerous place.

Marine Vice Admiral Smoker wasn't sure what to expect when he went to investigate the 'anonymous tip' regarding a captured Supernova. He was definitely not expecting to find such a young, weak and pathetic-looking girl who stared up at him with wide tear-filled eyes.

"Save me," she whispered, even as he was already kneeling to untie her. "I'm starving..."


	2. Chapter 2

written for: Caesar's Palace Anchors Away! Shipping Week - Day 2: shout  
pairing: Smoker/Tashigi

* * *

"Are you cold, sir...?" Tashigi asked her superior officer hesitantly.

She knew she probably shouldn't even say anything but it was just so odd to see Smoker with his shirt actually fastened closed that she felt compelled to comment on it. Not to mention his downcast expression and the way he was hugging himself.

Smoker's frown deepened at her question but he showed no other sign that he'd even heard her. Thinking that he didn't intend to answer and she should have just left him alone in the first place, Tashigi turned to leave.

"I feel violated!" Smoker burst out suddenly, his shout stopping Tashigi in her tracks. "I was groped by a pirate!"

If it had been a hot female pirate, he probably wouldn't have felt so bad about it. But it hadn't been.

"He even licked my nipple!"

Smoker sounded like he was about to cry.

"Oh, you poor thing," Tashigi said sympathetically, and came over to hug him, except she ended up hugging a chair instead because she had pushed her glasses up onto her forehead and wasn't seeing clearly.


	3. Chapter 3

written for: Caesar's Palace Anchors Away! Shipping Week - Day 3: cry  
pairing: Smoker/Sadi-chan

* * *

Smoker was about to leave Impel Down after dropping off a large group of pirates that he and his crew had recently arrested, when the sound of someone calling his name stopped him.

"Wait, Smoker-san!"

He turned back to find that Sadi-chan was beckoning him to come into her office.

"Was there a problem with the prisoners I brought in?" he asked with a frown as he entered the small room.

"Not at all," she replied.

A heavy metallic click followed this statement, which was unmistakably the sound of the jailer locking the door behind her. Smoker was suddenly very nervous but stood his ground and did not back away as she strode toward him, closing the distance between the two of them in a few swift steps.

"You've been a very _mmmm_ good boy, bringing all these new toys for me to play with." She punctuated this statement with a crack of her whip. "And good boys _mmmm_ deserve rewards."

She laid one gloved hand on his chest.

It took all of Smoker's self-control to not cry out in protest as she dragged that hand downward until her fingers slid under the waistband of his pants to deliver his "treat".


	4. Chapter 4

written for: Caesar's Palace Anchors Away! Shipping Week - Day 4: announce  
pairing: Smoker/Alvida

* * *

"Damn it, woman, can't you just come _quietly?_ " Smoker asked in frustration as the female pirate he had captured struggled to get free.

"Well, I'm a bit of a screamer," Alvida announced. "But I could _try_ keeping quiet. You'll let me go afterwards, right?"

He didn't quite take her meaning until she gave him a sassy wink at the end of her little speech.

"God damn it, you know what I meant!" he snapped, unable to prevent himself from blushing at the thought of what she was insinuating.

The pretty pirate pouted at him.

"You mean you wouldn't want to sleep with the most beautiful woman in the world?"

Now he was just confused.

"I thought you were trying to seduce me. Why are you asking about Boa Hancock?"


	5. Chapter 5

written for: Caesar's Palace Anchors Away! Shipping Week - Day 5: answer  
pairing: Smoker/Baby 5

* * *

Smoker was intensely frustrated over not being allowed to arrest any of the pirates that belonged to the crews of the Seven Warlords of the Sea. Especially since he couldn't seem to stop running into them wherever he went, even right now while he was trying to relax and enjoy his time off. (Well, it could hardly be called a vacation or anything of the sort. He was on medical leave until the head wound he'd received at the Battle of Marineford was fully healed.)

"Should you really be drinking right now, with an injury like that?" asked the female pirate sitting next to him at the bar.

"Probably not," he answered, raising his glass to take a swig anyway.

A gentle hand on his arm stopped him. He turned his head to look at the woman next to him and found Baby 5 looking at him with genuine concern.

"You should take better care of your health," she said.

Smoker just stared at her incredulously for a moment.

"Why do you care? Aren't you a pirate?" he asked. Belatedly he added, "You know I'm a Marine, right?"

"Yes, but I'm a pirate whose captain is allied with the government," she replied, unfazed. "And I know you're a Marine. The jacket kind of gives it away."

"You still didn't answer my first question. Why do you care?"

"What's wrong with trying to help someone?" Suddenly her entire demeanor changed as she asked, "Am I... bothering you?"

"No," he said, wondering idly what was up with her sudden attitude change, but not thinking too deeply about it since he'd met a lot of people with weirder personality quirks than that. "If you really want to help me, why don't you kiss it and make it better?"

He meant it as a joke and was surprised when she leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to his bandaged forehead.


	6. Chapter 6

written for: Caesar's Palace Anchors Away! Shipping Week - Day 6: reveal  
pairing: Smoker/Mihawk

* * *

"Smoker-san, isn't that weapon somewhat impractical? Wouldn't a sword be better suited for you?" his new, sword-obsessed-nerd subordinate asked.

Smoker sighed. He supposed it wouldn't hurt to indulge her curiosity this once. But he wasn't going to make a habit of explaining his unusual choice of weapon to anyone who asked!

"I used to carry a sword," he told her. "And then I met this guy..."

 _Young Smoker's sword of justice was no match for the black sword carried by the hawk-eyed pirate. As the blade fell into pieces around him, Smoker swore he would find a new weapon, something better, something he could call his own._

 _Something that was definitely not a sword, because he never wanted to face that man in a swordfight again._

 _Mihawk's strikes had been scarily accurate - so precise that he cut the buttons from Smoker's shirt without putting so much as a scratch on the younger man's chest, not even damaging the fabric to which the buttons had formerly been attached._

 _Since that day, Smoker always left his shirts undone, revealing his chest, no matter the weather or who might protest his permanent state of partial undress._

"...and now I carry this," he concluded.


	7. Chapter 7

written for: Caesar's Palace Anchors Away! Shipping Week - Day 7: (no prompt)  
pairing: Smoker/Aokiji

* * *

The pirates that they'd been after for four weeks had managed to escape again, thanks to a freak thunderstorm. Unbelievable! Smoker kicked over a chair in his rage.

Aokiji frowned at the irate captain as he righted the chair that Smoker had knocked over, and told him, "You need to calm down."

"But they got away!" Smoker snarled, thinking angrily that the admiral was entirely _too_ calm about the situation.

"Yeah, they did," Aokiji replied. "And we're continuing our pursuit. As a ranking officer, you need to think about the face you're showing your subordinates. Throwing a tantrum like a child when things don't go your way isn't going to earn you any respect or trust from those working under you."

The admiral's words did not entirely soothe Smoker's anger, although he could see the sense in them.

"So what am I supposed to do now?" he asked.

"It will be a while before we catch up with them again. Take some time to cool off."

Smoker didn't even consider that the admiral might be making a pun until Aokiji reached out and ran icy fingers through his hair.


End file.
